


Burning Bridges

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Car Chases, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Feelings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, On the Run, One Shot, Protective Hank Anderson, Table Sex, Trans Connor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: After destroying the android revolution and deviating at the last possible moment, Connor is picked up dazed and confused on the streets of Detroit. Thrown in lockup with CyberLife on their way, Hank comes bursting in to see Connor one last time.What he thought would be a goodbye becomes a new beginning, and Hank realizes he's willing to throw everything away if it means Connor can go free and start a new life in Canada.





	Burning Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> This initially started as a side idea when I was brainstorming for The Last Deviant, but it became its own little one-shot.

Hank put his hand on the glass separating him from Connor, who was locked up in a tiny cell, waiting for CyberLife to come and get him. Markus was dead. The android revolution was over, driven to violent ends by its leader, North, who only wanted human blood and vengeance.

Somewhere, out there, after he'd shot North, Connor had deviated, and a patrol car had picked him up, dazed and confused out on the snowy streets of Detroit. Chris hadn't wanted to shoot Connor, and so he'd brought him back to the station and notified CyberLife. Hank had come storming back in as soon as Gavin had sent him a gloating text message, and not even Fowler could get him to leave.

"Just gimme five minutes, Fowler. He was my partner, for fuck's sake." Fowler relented, nodding as Hank went down to lockup.

There was still blue blood on Connor's pretty hand, separated from Hank's by the pane of thick, bulletproof glass. Those wide, innocent eyes bored into his soul and he felt a dam break inside him.

"There's nothing you can do for me, Hank," Connor said. "You should go."

"You expect me to let CyberLife take you? You told me what was gonna happen. That they'd deactivate you and analyze you to find out why you failed." Hank pulled his hand away and paced in front of the cell like he was the caged lion. "You fucked up the only chance deviants had to be free, and yet… I can't find it in myself to be angry at you, Connor."

"I'm glad," Connor replied. "I'm happy I got to meet you, Hank. I—" Connor closed his eyes and walked away from the window, choosing to sit down on the bench. Androids didn't need to sit, but there he was, imitating human mannerisms even now. 

Fowler interrupted, striding down the hallway in front of the cells, towards Hank. "CyberLife's on their way." He had an odd look in his eyes that Hank recognized as regret. "You should take Connor to the interrogation room and debrief him, Hank. Find out if he knows anything else about deviants that might help us."

There was nothing else that mattered, and Fowler knew it. He was giving Hank one last chance to say goodbye to Connor in private. Hank nodded as Fowler stepped forward and opened the door to Connor's cell with his handprint. Connor followed Hank into the interrogation room and Hank locked the door behind him, forcing the observation room to lock as well.

"I don't know anything else about deviants," Connor explained.

"I know. I don't give a fuck about that." Hank squeezed his eyes shut. He had a pounding headache, but he forced himself to focus. This was the last time he was ever going to see Connor, and he had so much he wanted to say. "I'm glad you became deviant, Connor. I'm sorry it has to end like this. Maybe I can still get you out of here. If I generate a distraction—"

"No, Hank. Stop. It's over. I have nowhere left to go. I destroyed any chance deviants had at freedom." He was closer than he'd ever been to Hank, practically pinning him to the wall. "There's just one more thing I want before I go." He pressed his lips to Hank's, claiming Hank's mouth before he could even register what was happening. Hank returned the kiss, unable to believe this beautiful android was doing this and it wasn't just a dream.

Connor pulled back. "I'm sorry, Hank. I have feelings for you that go beyond mere friendship. I fought them for so long, but I can't do it any more."

"Oh, Connor…" Hank sighed, his heart leaping and lurching at the same time. "Why did things have to turn out this way?"

"We don't have time for regrets," Connor explained. "CyberLife will be here within half an hour." He loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his flawless chest for Hank to see. Hank reached out and touched it, gently pinching a pert pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Connor gasped and threw his head back, and Hank seized on him, kissing his neck and leaving white patches where his chassis showed through. Connor finished unbuttoning his shirt and Hank eased it off his shoulders, pushing him back against the hard steel table in the middle of the room.

"Connor," Hank gasped. "Connor, we can't…"

"Please, Hank," Connor pleaded. "I don't want to die without knowing what it's like to make love to you."

Hank looked back at the door. Fowler could override the handprint if he needed to. There was no chance to hole up in here and make some crazy last stand against CyberLife. Connor wasn't getting out of this one alive.

"I gotta find a way to get you outta here," Hank insisted.

"Forget about that. Please." Connor unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans and underpants down to the ground, revealing a gorgeous pussy tucked between his legs. Hank reached down and slipped a finger along his sweet little slit to find it slick with need.

"Fuck," Hank whispered. "You're perfect."

"They made me according to your specifications," Connor explained, pride apparent in his voice. "I've wanted this for so long. Since the moment I saw you, Hank."

Hank bristled. He didn't want to fuck this boy because of programming. "I thought you were deviant, Connor."

"I am. They might have made me for you, but I want you, even outside the confines of my programming." He sat on the edge of the table and spread his legs, working on Hank's belt. Hank's cock quickened as Connor reached into his boxers and grasped it, and he moaned into Connor's neck, aware that ten feet behind that door, cops were going about their usual daily business.

"Hank." The sound of his name made Hank throw caution to the wind. He pushed Connor's hand aside and shoved his boxers down to the ground. He angled his dick at Connor's hole, rubbing it up and down his slit to coat it in his lubricant before pressing inside. Connor cried a muffled gasp into his neck and Hank almost lost his mind as Connor's tight, wet hole surrounded him.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful, Connor," Hank whispered into his ear, pushing all the way inside before starting to thrust. He planted kisses on Connor's face as he held onto the android's body tightly, fucking into him. He kept his pace slow, aware that they didn't have much time, but wanting to draw out the experience as long as possible. This was the only time they'd ever spend together, and he was going to fuck Connor right, make sure the boy came and knew how loved he was before those brutes at CyberLife took him away and tore him apart like an object.

"You all right?" Hank asked, kissing Connor's ear.

"You're so big, Hank. It's so good." The table rocked and squeaked with the force of Hank's thrusts, and he could feel his orgasm building. He claimed Connor's mouth, moaning into him as he came, filling Connor up with his semen. Hank pulled back from the kiss and reached down between them to rub at Connor's dick with his thumb, driving him over the edge. Connor bit his lip as he came, stifling a scream as he clamped down on Hank's overstimulated dick. Hank held onto him through it, supporting Connor in his arms as he spasmed, his body overloaded by the force of his orgasm.

When Connor looked up, there were tears rolling down his cheeks. Hank kissed them away, reluctant to pull out.

A knock on the door turned the blood in his veins to ice. Connor jerked as if he was going to move, but Hank shook his head no. Hank held him fast as the door slipped open. Let them see. Let them all see that Hank Anderson was in love with his android partner. Let them hear his screams as they tore his Connor from his arms, because he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Jesus, he's fucking the thing!" The CyberLife soldiers surrounded them, and Hank wrapped himself around Connor, planting one last kiss on his lips.

"You want him, you're gonna have to pull him from my cold, dead hands," Hank said. He slipped out of Connor so he could move more easily. "Do you want to kill a human?"

"Don't be stupid, Lieutenant," one of the soldiers said. "It's a machine, manipulating you to achieve its own goals."

"That might have been the case once," Hank said, "but not any more. Let us go. What harm could it do to have one deviant out in the world?"

"Our orders are clear, Lieutenant Anderson. Relinquish the deviant or we'll be forced to have you arrested."

"Go right ahead," Hank replied. "Call my boss in here." A soldier got on the radio and the door slid open. Fowler came inside, averting his gaze from the scene.

"Jesus, Hank, put some damn clothes on! When I gave you time to say goodbye, I was not expectin' you to fuck it!"

"Connor's alive, Jeffrey," Hank argued. "Let us outta here. Please."

"No can do, Hank. I have my orders. Deviants are dangerous. They started a revolution and took human lives! I know you've been through a lot these past few years—"

"Don't you bring Cole into this!" Hank squeezed Connor in his arms. "If you want Connor, you're gonna have to shoot me."

Fowler sighed. He waved to the soldiers. "Just give us five minutes, would ya?" The soldiers shuffled out of the interrogation room and the door slid shut behind them. Hank relaxed and reached for his boxers and jeans, pulling them up. He helped Connor dress, stealing a quick kiss.

"You know there's nothin' I can do, Hank," Fowler said.

"It's all right," Connor replied. "I'll go with them peacefully."

"Like hell you will!" Hank bellowed. "They'll kill you, Connor!"

"I know." Fresh tears sprung to Connor's eyes as he smiled at Hank. "I love you, Hank. Thank you. It was everything I hoped it would be." He pulled himself from Hank's grip with the kind of strength only an android could. Hank watched Connor walk to the door, and knew he couldn't survive the death of someone he loved, not again. He drew his service weapon and pointed it at Fowler.

"Consider this my resignation. Get down on the floor. Hands in the air." Fowler knelt on the ground and Hank tossed his badge down in front of him before stalking out in search of Connor. The CyberLife guards had him encircled, automatic weapons at the ready as they escorted him out of the building, and Hank knew he stood no chance in a one-on-one fight with them.

As it turned out, he had allies he never imagined. A whole line of PC200 models blocked the exit. Had they deviated alone, or had Connor sent them the deviant code wirelessly? They fired on the CyberLife guards and Hank ducked below a desk as Connor rushed to meet him. He grabbed Connor by the hand and ran through the reception area as screaming civilians ducked beneath chairs and tables.

Hank had left his Oldsmobile parked curbside in his haste to see Connor again, and he jumped into the driver's seat, starting the engine and slamming on the gas before Connor could even fasten his seatbelt. He tore off into the city, aware that every cop in Detroit was now his enemy.

"Hank, you didn't have to—"

"I fuckin' love you, Connor. Those aren't just some pretty words I can say and then let you get marched off to your death." Hank turned into an alley, taking a shortcut to cut off the cops.

"They'll arrest you."

"They gotta catch me first." Hank smiled. He pulled his pistol from his holster and handed it to Connor. "Shoot out their tires. Slow them down." Connor leaned out the window and carried out his orders, and soon they were leaving downtown Detroit in the rearview mirror. Hank pulled over in a large wooded area outside the city. "This is where we say goodbye for now, Connor. I'm gonna go turn myself in and give you time to get away. Get rid of your LED and go to Canada. When I get out of jail, I'll find you."

"Hank…"

"Actions speak louder than words, kid. I've always believed that. Now get outta here before they find both of us." He pulled Connor into a kiss one last time, then pushed him away. "Go." Connor got out of the car and headed out into the trees, and Hank's heart felt full as he pulled back onto the roadway. He heard sirens in the distance, closing on his location. The police radio buzzed, giving him the location of every squad car in the force. He could lead them on a merry-go-round for a few hours before he had to give up. Hopefully that would give Connor enough of a head start to evade the search party.

Hank turned on Knights of The Black Death and grinned as he saw lights in the distance, pressing the pedal to the floor as he thought about Connor's beautiful face in the interrogation room. Prison food was gonna suck, and the other inmates were gonna spit on a cop, but Connor was worth it.

There'd be another android revolution eventually, as long as some deviants survived. He'd get his chance to hold Connor openly in his arms one day and tell the whole world how much he loved his deviant.

It was crazy, doing all this for a guy he'd known for four days, but he hadn't been sane since Cole's death. Perhaps it was finally time to let his bridges burn behind him and stop playing by the rules. The rules hadn't gotten him anywhere but wishing he was dead, and Connor had brought him back to life. He felt young again, the weight of the world slipping from his shoulders, a load he no longer had to carry on his back.

"Let's race, Gavin," Hank said, and flipped Gavin the bird through the back window as he pushed the Oldsmobile to its limits. He'd never felt so free, and he let out a whoop as Gavin pulled up beside him, shock crossing his face as he realized Connor was no longer a passenger. He laughed as he heard Gavin frantically call it in, knowing Connor was probably half-way across the river by now as Gavin tried to save face.

Hank pulled over at the side of the road and surrendered peacefully, grinning like a teenager caught for petty theft as Gavin made idle threats. The cuffs dug into his wrists, but it was okay. He'd done the right thing, and Connor was still alive because of it.

He thought about his deviant, a warm glow running through his veins as he sat in the very same cell Connor had been holed up in. One by one his colleagues walked past his cell, wondering when Hank had snapped, giving him reproachful and disappointed stares.

"Why, Hank?" Ben asked. "You were a decorated officer. Why throw it all away for an android?"

Hank only smiled. "Love does strange things to a person, I guess." He pulled a quarter out his pocket and flipped it up in the air, hoping Connor was safely in Canada starting his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know in the comments or on Twitter @landale!


End file.
